


Do It

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fist Fights, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec’s kiss is ferocious, anger and years of repressed feelings all coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, we all know Alec and Jace should've kissed during their fight scene in 1x09. This is basically a rewrite of that scene.

“Do it,” Jace says with tears in his eyes, Alec’s knife chafing the tender skin on his neck.

  
Alec’s arm strains where he holds the knife to Jace’s throat before he drops it and looks intently into Jace’s sad eyes. Before he can even register what he’s doing, he’s leaning down and kissing Jace.

 

Jace jerks underneath him, brings his hands up to push Alec away, but stops; his hands hovering just over Alec’s chest. _ ‘Just let him have this,’ _ Jace thinks to himself  _ ‘maybe then he’ll come back to me,’ _ .

 

Alec’s tongue tries to push into Jace’s mouth so he complies, parting his lips and letting Alec’s tongue explore his mouth. Alec’s kiss is ferocious, anger and years of repressed feelings all coming out. Alec runs his hands up Jace’s chest. They’re both heaving as Jace reaches up to caress Alec’s face; Alec flinches away at the touch but then leans his head into it, so desperate and needy.

 

Jace starts to reciprocate the kiss, pretends it’s Clary, except Clary isn’t all hard lines and edges like Alec is. Alec shifts himself so that he’s lying on top of the other man and Jace flings a leg up and wraps it around his waist. Alec groans and he ruts into Jace’s other leg, which is when Jace realizes that Alec is painfully hard. 

 

“You have such pretty lips,” Alec whispers between kisses. “I wish I could see them wrapped around my - “

 

“Okay!” Jace said, breaking away from the kiss. There was a limit to what he could take. He pushed Alec off of him and stood up to look down at the other man.

 

“Alec, please...come with me,” Jace said, voice cracking “I can’t be what you want me to be for you but please, come with me so we can stop Valentine together. Come with me, Izzy, and Clary. Do the right thing,” Jace begged.

 

Alec looked up at him for a long second before breaking Jace’s heart with one word.

 

“No,”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this quickly because I was feeling inspired so I apologize for any mistakes or awkward wording.


End file.
